


Mick & the Moose

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mick Davies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: This is a short fic about Sam and Mick having a first sexual romp together, it is my first Male on Male smut that I have ever written so go easy on me. I wrote this before episode 12:17, that being said I almost didn't post this but then thought maybe it would cheer some people up.





	

Mick was still adjusting to life in the good old US-of-A as the Yankees liked to say. It had been a difficult and frustrating endeavor for the past few months. First with the Toni Bevel incident and then the absolute hostility he had received from just about every American hunter he met. Was it the accent? Was it what he was offering them? Was it just the fact that American hunters were uneducated barbarians? Maybe it was all of that. Mick Davies however was not a quitter, and he had persevered finally getting his opening to gain his first important American hunter into the fold, Mary Winchester. Granted she wasn’t the Winchester the home office had wanted, but hey, it was something.

                The real win finally came a few weeks after that when Sam Winchester finally agreed to work with him. He remembered the first time he met Sam, beaten, bloody, and burnt he looked like a dangerous abused animal. There was such strength, not just in his tall muscular body, but behind his eyes. What Toni had done was just a tiny pin prick compared to the pain that man had endured and survived, Mick could see that easy enough. Sam Winchester had literally taken his breath away with his shear quiet presence. Sam was terrifying in that quiet calm sort of way. Mick had read up on Sam and Dean before embarking on his journey and he knew Sam to be an intelligent college educated man, but that just hadn’t fit with the man that stood before him that day.

                His interactions with Sam were minimal at best after that first meeting, but Mick couldn’t shake the thought of him. He did begin to notice how Dean took the lead often enough and he had to stop himself from telling the cocky little prick to shut the hell up and let Sam answer for once. He didn’t however, he was sure if he did Dean being such an ornery fellow would call him a son of bitch and proceed to shoot him. Instead he watched and he waited. Until the night the Alpha vamp attacked.

                Mick would be dead now if it hadn’t been for Sam, he was so incredibly calm under such pressure. He had never seen anything like Sam Winchester in action during a crisis. Mick got a little rush in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about it. After that night Mick knew he was attracted to Sam. Sam was not the kind of man Mick normally dated, and he was quite certain the hunter was straight. He stood outside the bunker door now waiting for someone to answer. Though he had a key but that would be rude to barge in, and he secretly hoped it would be Sam to answer the door. Dean Winchester opened the door however and looked Mick up and down like gum under his shoe.

                “And what the hell do you want?” Dean grunted.

                “Gracious as always I see, is your brother here?” Mick smiled politely at the surely hunter.

                “Sammy!!!! Your little friend is here,” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs leading into the bunker. Mick flushed at Dean calling him Sam’s friend, but luckily Dean didn’t notice. “Don’t you own a watch, it’s nearly midnight,” Dean grumbled walking down the stairs in front of him.

                “Yes I own several watches Dean but I was under the impression that hunters were what do you call them, night owls?” Mick wasn’t sure why he annoyed the older brother so much but if he was honest it was kind of fun poking the bear. As they got down the stairs Mick saw Sam at the opposite end of the room in the solarium bent over the telescope.

                “I’m going to bed Sam,” Dean called eyeing Mick one last time and walking off to his room. Sam didn’t even look up just gave a wave of the hand.

                “Hello Sam,” Mick said approaching the library. Sam’s hair was in his face but he lifted his head from the telescope at the sound of Mick’s voice.

                “Hey Mick, what brings you here so late, I didn’t get a text,” Sam stood up straight and stretched his arms out above his head. Mick caught a glimpse of his abs and how his jeans just hung off his hips, making Mick bite his inner lip. Mick knew American’s were tall but Sam absolutely towered over him.

                “I wanted to see if you had a book in your library I could borrow, I apologize for not warning you of my visit,” Mick flashed Sam his best apologetic smile.

                “No worries, what you looking for?” Sam smiled back at him and gestured toward the shelves.

                “The book by Ester Martin on late 17th century apothecaries?” Mick was looking for the certain ingredient for a spell and hoped that Ester described the herbs more clearly than his current text.

                “Have at it,” Sam waved at the books and went back over to the telescope having to bend down really low to get his face to the eye piece. Mick perused the books stealing glances at Sam every so often. He watched Sam’s long fingers delicately grasp and maneuver the focus on the telescope.

                “What are you looking for?” Mick finally couldn’t help but ask.

                “There is a comet supposed to pass over head tonight, trying to find the damn thing, still might be too early,” Sam stood up looking at the scope in frustration.

                “May I have a try?” Mick wanted any excuse to be closer to Sam. Why was he torturing himself like this, the hunter was straight and didn’t even like him anyway.

                “Yeah that’d be great, you know how to work one of these?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow. Mick rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam. The room with the Telescope was very small and he edged in front of Sam bending down to peer thru the scope. He could feel Sam leaning over him watching his fingers as they adjusted the focus. He could practically feel Sam’s breath on the back of his neck and it sent a shiver thru him.

                “There it is mate,” Mick said in triumph standing up and turning he was only inches from Sam’s face. He froze a moment looking up at his face. Sam’s hair framed his face as he looked down at Mick with an amused smile.

                “May I?” Sam asked and Mick shifted to the side as Sam leaned over him and peered thru the scope. “Wow! Look at that! It’s beautiful,” Sam exclaimed with genuine joy.

                “It certainly is,” Mick said in a lower voice looking at the stunningly handsome man in front of him. Sam’s shoulders froze a moment and he tilted his head slightly glancing up at Mick. Mick swallowed hard and tried to smile off the growingly awkward moment. “That comet only comes around what, once ever fourteen years?” Mick asked as Sam put his eye back to the scope.

                “mm-hmm,” Sam replied finally standing up. “Thanks Mick, I always wanted to use this thing just never had a reason.”

                “Think nothing of it,” Mick smiled nervously, he had never been this close to Sam for so long. They had spent time together and Sam was a real conversationalist. They talked for hours one night about their favorite movies and books from Tolkien to Stranger Things. Mick was shocked to learn how much of nerd Sam was, for such a strong masculine Hunter and he was unabashed to express it unless around his brother. Mick could tell Sam held back that part of himself around Dean, it gave him a certain joy that he was willing to share that side of himself with him. Whenever Sam did let slip a comment or a Harry Potter reference Dean would roll his eyes and scowl. It made Mick want to smack the look off his face.

                “Did you find your book?” Sam queried looking down at Mick but not moving away from him.

                “Uh… no… fraid not, it’s alright though, I’ll get by,” he was squirming now shifting weight from foot-to-foot.

                “Are you ok? You seem nervous man?” Sam cocked a sideways grin.

                “What! No! of course not why would I be?” Mick backed up a step from Sam, who shockingly took a step forward, following him.

                “You just seem fidgety,” Sam glanced down Mick’s body and back up, Mick truly hoped he hadn’t noticed the growing hard on he had.

                “Perfectly fine mate,” Mick took another step back till he was up against the book case, Sam followed him, staying only inches in front of him.

                “I could be crazy, and tell me if I am…” Sam said then leaned in too whispered in Mick’s ear, “but are you hard for me… mate?” Mick drew in a sharp breath unsure of how to reply. Sam had never shown any inkling of physical attraction, was he trying to catch Mick out?

                “What’s it too you?” Mick said staring him right in the eye. He had lovely soft green eyes, not as bright as his brother but beautiful all the same.

                “Nothing… I must be losing my mind, so many late nights you know,” Sam looked at him a moment thoughts obviously waring in his head. “Fuck it,” Sam put his hands on either side of Mick’s face and kissed him. Sam had to bend his head down, and he pressed his hips softly into him. Mick could taste the good bourbon on his lips and breathed in the smell of his hair fresh and clean. When Sam finally pulled back he had his eyes closed and pressed his forehead against Micks.

                “That was… unexpected,” Mick breathed. Sam only nodded in reply.

                “I like you Mick,” Sam said and he loved the sound of his name on Sam’s lips. “I think I wanna fuck you, and I’ve never wanted to that with a guy before but I want too with you.” _Holy Mother of God!_ Mick thought. He didn’t have to think long on his reply.

                “Where’s your room?” Mick looked at him, and Sam’s eyes shot open in surprise. Sam grabbed Micks hand and at a fast clip led him down the hall and too what he assumed was Sam’s room. Sam flicked on a small light by the bed and went to close the door behind him.

                “This is crazy,” Sam said running his hands thru his hair, wearing a slightly nervous expression for the first time that night. Mick hadn’t thought he stood a snowballs chance in hell with Sam Winchester, and he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip past him. He walked over to Sam planted a chaste kiss on his lips, standing on his tip toes before bending down on his knees in from of him.

                Sam had a sizable bulge growing in his own jeans. Mick made quick work of pulling Sam’s jeans and boxers down pushing against the wall with one hand. Sam just stared down at him in mute shock. Mick shot him a devilish grin. He wrapped his mouth around Sam and the hunter let out a small but audible moan. Mick started slow sucking harder and running his tongue along the end in circles. Every little gasp that Sam made only turned Mick on more. He felt his body pulsing as he held on tight to Sam’s hips. Sam was slightly shaking under him, and Mick hummed a little in satisfaction.

                “Fuck… alright fuck,” Sam pulled Mick up to standing divested Mick and himself of their shirts. Sam pushed Mick on the chest and fell back against the bed. The titan like form of Sam towered over him, and Mick twitched with anticipation. Sam crouched down, and pulled off Micks pants and boxers reaching for something under the bed.

                “Turn around,” Sam said in a low guttural voice. Mick did as he asked, the aching in his cock was becoming unbearable. He took slow deep breaths to try and settle himself. He felt the weight of Sam on the bed behind him. Sam gripped Micks hip with his left hand and ran a slippery finger down Mick’s ass.

                “Ready?” Sam asked and Mick just nodded. “Say it Mick, are you ready?”

                “Yes Sam, please,” Mick pleaded and Sam slid one finger inside him and Mick gave a low moan. Sam worked the one finger in and out him while Mick keened against him. He was so desperate for Sam to fill him, the building tension was unbearable and he gave a shudder as Sam slid another finger in.

                “I want you so bad Mick,” Sam whispered in Mick’s ear bending down. He ran his nose against Mick’s neck, kissing and biting at his neck taking his finger out and wrapping his hand around Mick’s cock. “I think you’ve wanted me too,” Sam said again in a low whisper.

                “You have no idea,” Mick sighed. Sam then gripped Mick’s hips and thrust into him so deep that Mick cried out from the sheer pleasure and pain of it. Sam hesitated a moment, “Don’t stop, please Sam,” Mick moaned and Sam began to drive into him with slow steady rhythm.

                “Holy fuck Mick you feel so fucking good,” Sam groaned slamming into Mick harder and harder, the pressure building in Micks whole body he braced against the wall with one hand. Sam grabbed Micks throbbing cock in his hand and began working it in rhythm with his thrusts.

                “I’m… gonna… cum,” Mick whined in a low voice.

                “Come for me baby,” Sam groaned, and at his words Mick couldn’t hold back, but shattered into his release. Sam gave out a small cry as he finished too, thrusting into Mick one last time. They were both motionless for moment a shiver running thru both of them. Sam carefully pulled out of Mick pulling up on his knees, Sam wrapped his long arms around Mick pulling him flush against his heaving chest. They slowly lay down, Sam pulling the blanket over them still holding Mick tight against his chest. Sam nuzzled into Micks neck, and he chuckled, the gruff of his chin tickled his soft skin.

                “That was … something,” Mick said with a sigh.

                “Unexpected,” Sam chuckled, “It was good thought right?” the twinge of insecurity in Sam’s voice stopped Mick in his tracks. Sam was one of the most confident self-assured men he had ever met and here he was looking for comfort from him of all people. Mick pulled Sam’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly.

                “It was wonderful… you were wonderful,” Mick closed his eyes in complete contentment. “I should go though, before your brother shows up and chases me out with a shot gun.” They both chuckled softly at that but Sam tightened his grip around Mick.

                “I can handle my brother, I will just make us waffles in the morning, and he won’t even notice you’re here.” Mick smiled, Sam wanted him to stay the night.

                “I’ve never had waffles,” Mick mused.

                “Well first time for everything I suppose,” Sam replied in a sleepy tone. Mick slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in Sam’s arms.


End file.
